Violet Gray
"Now, there's the guy who's going places." Violet to Lucy at the library. Violet Gray is a minor in the 2015 animated movie, The Peanuts Movie. She is the best friend of Patty and Lucy and is well known as being the school's "mean" girls. She often looks down on others, especially Charlie Brown, and mostly interacts with Patty. She is voiced by Madisyn Shipman Snow Day Violet first appears along with the others are gathered at Charlie Brown's house. While waiting, Violet sees Pig-Pen arriving and she sees his dust go toward her, much to her annoyance. Violet, along with the others, are eager to tell Charlie Brown to hurry up. After Charlie Brown is flying with his kite, Violet is seen skating with the others. Violet sees Charlie Brown and his kite and pulls Patty away. After Charlie Brown gets tangled in a tree full of kites, Violet angrily looks at Charlie Brown and watches Lucy talk to Charlie Brown. Violet is then pulled by Snoopy after he drags Linus' blanket. Violet is then let go by Snoopy along with others. A "New Kid" in the Neighborhood After berated, Violet continues to skate along with the others. Violet stops to see a truck and wonders that if the "new kid" is moving in. As Violet continues to glance at the fence, the fence is knocked down by Charlie Brown. Violet, along with the others, blame on him and run away. First Day In Miss Othmar's classroom, Violet can be seen talking with the others while waiting for the new kid. When she hears a knock, it is just Charlie Brown who comes to school. As Violet continues to talk, Linus' Red Baron toy is activated by Charlie Brown. Then, Violet screams in terror and Lucy runs for her life. After Marcie lets the plane out, Violet, along with the others are told by Miss Othmar to go to their desks. Violet is then told by Miss Othmar that the new kid is joining their class. Violet looks at the opening door and the new kid revealed to be The Little Red-Haired Girl. Violet, along with the others, then told by Miss Othmar to take the test. Much to the class' dissapointment. Violet then watches Linus' talk to the teacher why they should take the test. After Linus is told to sit down, Violet starts taking the test, along with the others. After they finished the test, Violet watches Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty go to Miss Othmar's desk and write their names. Violet gets embarrassed after Peppermint Patty calls Charlie Brown a sly dog. After Charlie Brown fails to introduce himself, Violet watches him run out of the classroom. Talent Show At the talent show, Violet, along with the others, are in charge with Franklin while she and Patty are playing "Pat-A-Cake" an's she noticed that Charlie Brown is dressed as a magician. When Sally tries to catch Charlie Brown (Dressed as a cow), Violet is crashed, along with the others. Post Talent Show After the talent show, Violet picks up a newspaper that says "Moo!", along with the others. At the cafeteria, Violet is seen chatting with Patty, Lucy, and The Little Red-Haired Girl. Winter Dance Violet attends at the Winter Dance, standing at the Ladies' room. She looks at Patty as Patty tells her that she always wanted to dance with Pig-Pen, much to her disgust. Violet watches Sally pushing Linus to get the dance started. After Sally dances with Linus, Violet joins in, along with others. As the dance is about to begin, Violet is seen in the first line of the Ladies' dance competition, then she dances. After she dances, she watches Sally, Peppermint Patty, and The Little Red-Haired Girl participate in the dance as The Little Red-Haired Girl wins. At the boys' turn, Violet watches the boys dance and then, she watched Charlie Brown dance is he is about to win. After Charlie Brown sets a school sprinkler system, Violet runs out of the dance. Pen-Pals After the Winter Dance, Violet, along with the others, are told by Miss Othmar to have a book report. While picking their book report partners, Violet walks up in front of the class while she says "No boys! No boys!" and begins to draw a name and she looks at the name, she says Patty could be her partner. She does a "Pat-A-Cake" hive five to Patty (just like they did in the talent show). She watches Lucy pick Schroeder and Charlie Brown pick The Little Red-Haired Girl. Violet laughs at Charlie Brown after Charlie Brown daydreams about The Little Red-Haired Girl. Charlie Brown's Test Score At the cafeteria, Violet, along with the others, are looking at Charlie Brown's test score and she sees Charlie Brown. Violet watches Franklin announce Charlie Brown to be a genius boy and cheered for him. After Frieda bullies Charlie Brown, Violet, along with Patty, tell her to leave him alone and she tells Charlie Brown that what would he could suggest. When Charlie Brown gets a Spark Plug comic book, Violet thought that the classics have hard covers. Violet is then seen wearing a dress like Charlie Brown, along with the others. News for Charlie Brown's Book Report At recess, Violet, along with the others, watching Charlie Brown to talk about finishing his report. After Charlie Brown notices that Marcie is skating with Peppermint Patty, Violet watches him to look for Marcie. Library After Charlie Brown gets a book called "Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace", Violet, along with Patty, are out side in front of the Library and she tells Lucy that there is Charlie Brown who is going places. Book Report At Charlie Brown's house, Violet, along with the others, are watching Charlie Brown read his book and Charlie Brown finds another place to read, much to Violet's dissapointment. Assembly At the assembly, Violet along with the others, watch Charlie Brown talk about his book report. Charlie Brown noticed that this test belongs to Peppermint Patty. After Charlie Brown runs out of the assembly, Violet, along with Patty and Lucy, chat about the book report. World War 1 Flying Ace When Snoopy (As The Flying Ace), tries to find Fifi, Violet, along with the others, are singing Christmastime Is Here". As Snoopy starts singing, Violet looks at him, along with the others. Summer On the last day of school, Violet, along with the others, gather at Charlie Brown's house and tell Charlie Brown to hurry up. As Sally says it's the last day of school, she says that she will be old and wrinkly and slams the door on the bus, much to Violet's shock. At school, Violet, along with the others, are watching Snoopy and Woodstock at the ferris wheel. Violet is told by Miss Othmar to go to her desk, along with the others. Linus tells them that is was the last day of school, before the kids leave they have to finish picking ther Pen-Pals for the summer project. Violet watches the boys' names that are called, Pig-Pen by Patty, Schroeder by Lucy, and Charlie Brown. Violet, along with the others, read the books (Except Charlie Brown, Linus, and The Little Red Haired Girl). Violet hears a soft voice that said "I will". And it revealed to be The Little Red Haired Girl. After picking their partners, Violet, along with the others, go to the carnival. When Charlie Brown finds the Little Red-Haired Girl, Violet, along with Patty and Frieda, are playing jump rope as Charlie Brown tangled them and Violet says "You blockhead!". As Charlie Brown flies with his kite, Violet is seen having a parade while playing her trumpet. As she stops, she sees Charlie Brown fly his kite. As Charlie Brown talks to The Little Red-Haired Girl, Violet watches him give her pencil back and goes back to her bus. Violet, along with Patty, see Charlie Brown hug Snoopy and they were proud of him. Violet, along with the others, cheer for Charlie Brown. Personality Violet is a neat, perfect, and a nice girl that is the best friend of Patty. She often disliked Pig-Pen, that Patty has a crush on. She also disliked boys. Remember, girls rule, boys drool. She plays Pat-a-Cake with Patty (Because her name is Patty, right?) and she also likes Charlie Brown. her crush is shermy Apperance Violet has fair skin and black hair that is put up into a bun and wears a violet dress with a light purple collar and button. She wears light chiffon pink socks and black Mary Jane Shoes. In the winter, she wears a purple coat with dark purple buttons and pockets.her hair colour is black and her skin tone is peach Quotes "Ew!" "In the middle of winter?" "Who do you suppose it would be?" "Ugh, yuck!" "No boys! No boys! Please...Patty! Yes!" "Here he comes!" "Hey, leave him alone!" "Now, Charlie Brown, as far as the book report goes, what would you suggest?" "A comic book? I thought classics have to have hard covers." "Now, there's the guy who's going places." "Charlie Brown! You blockhead!" "Aww." hi I'm violet Trivia * When the others are calling Charlie Brown, Violet's hair and bun disappeared. * This is the first time that Violet disliked boys. * She also bullies Charlie Brown. * Violet's dance is called the Concussion. * At the Winter dance, Violet's dancing Concussion is an alternate dance. * She looks like a bald person when her head was up. * Violet mostly is the best friend of Lucy.she is paired with lucy * her fave colour is violet * her fave hair colour is black * Gallery A Small Tease.jpeg|Violet along with Lucy, Patty, and the Little Red Haired Girl Hi.jpeg|Violet and Patty saying hi Joined by Patty, Violet, and Lucy.jpg Violet Poster.jpeg Category:Characters